1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the generation of chlorine gas for the purification of water and, more particularly, to the electrolytic generation of chlorine gas using sodium chloride for purifying water, such as swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chlorine for purifying water is old and well known. For purifying large bodies or large amounts of water, such as swimming pools, chlorine in the form of tablets is typically used by a majority of swimming pool owners. However, rather close and careful attention to the water is required in order to add the proper amount of chemicals to maintain the proper chemical balance in the water. Moreover, solid chlorine, in addition to requiring a substantial amount of attention, is also relatively expensive, time consuming, and awkward since the solid chlorine is a relatively bulky product.
To overcome some of the inherent deficiencies of solid chlorine, chlorine generators have been suggested in the prior art. Chlorine, and other gases, may be generated electrolytically from various salts. Such gas generation is well known in the prior art.